


【盾冬】理发记

by isolatedforce



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce





	【盾冬】理发记

一  
做布鲁克林一枝花的必要条件是什么呢？  
Bucky课堂有话要说，首先，你得有个漂亮的发型。  
一个时髦又合适的发型，配上Bucky的俊脸蛋，走在布鲁克林街头那可真是一道靓丽的风景线，大伙儿都喜欢他。  
多俊朗神气的小伙子呀。

那会Steve还是棵豆芽，整个布鲁克林正儿八经的、能做造型的理发店还是挺贵的，而Steve那会就很穷，主要是因为他体弱多病的原因——不管哪个年代，看病都不是件省钱的事，虽然他妈妈是个护士，员工价要便宜点，不过也不是个小数字，因此妈妈总是很忙碌。  
Steve是个很独立的、能好好照顾自己的好孩子，所以经常头发一长长，他就一剪刀下去剪平。  
快捷，方便，也没有多难看，但也算不上好看就是了。  
后来他有了Bucky。  
Bucky作为布鲁克林潮流风向标，那必然不能忍受自家豆芽这么糟蹋自己头发的行为，他义不容辞地揽过了这活。

Steve虽然瘦弱，倒是更显出他秀气的五官来，他的金发细细软软的，很柔顺，很好摸，据说头发软的人脾气都很好——Bucky是不信这话的，反面例子Steve就在这摆着呢。Steve倒不是不爱洗头，不过他更喜欢自然风干，最多也就是趁有太阳的时候借着日光加加速。  
Bucky不知道从哪听说了遥远东方的理论，说是洗完头不吹干对身体不好，于是Bucky哥哥慢慢养成了 Steve一洗头他就跟在后面拿好多块毛巾给他一遍遍擦的习惯，直到擦得半干了才不放心地放他去画画、去写作业。  
再然后，Bucky买了个推子，开始拿Steve的发型练手。

Steve头发半湿半干的时候手感最好，Bucky的手指在他的发间顺着发丝张开，滑下来——特别地好玩，特别地顺滑。然后拿推子一层层地修剪新长长的金发，只要越过了后颈这道防线的都得被心狠手辣的理发师无情地裁掉，再顺着脖子向上推，把新长出来的碎发都消灭得干干净净的。还有额前的碎发，也都被下达了不能遮住Steve蓝眼睛的禁令。  
Bucky剪得越来越熟练了，他给Steve试过好几个造型，都很好看，他的小Steve怎么样都好看，他就这样精心呵护着这颗陷落在贫瘠土地的种子，看着他一点点地探出头来，透着执着的生命力。  
可惜他还没能等到看看他的种子到底会开出什么样的花来时，战争就爆发了。

如果名叫Steve的豆芽种子能在没有战火波及的后方开花的话，即使不能亲眼看到，Bucky也会觉得很安心。  
但是他等不到了。  
这天他刚回到自己的帐篷，就听到自己的名字：“James Barnes，外面有人找你。”

他的Steve在几乎伪造了所有州的征兵申请单后，被批准入伍了。  
而这个不在后方好好待着的、不听话的、成天让他操心的小混蛋却只是摘下军盔给他看被剃得七零八落的头发抱怨，“征兵处的手艺真是烂透了。”  
“你当我认不出这是你自己剃的吗”，Bucky无奈地揉着他的脑袋，算了，反正他对Steve也生不起气，“拿来吧。”

二  
后来，Steve有了四倍的毛发生长速度。  
每天早上一起洗漱的时候，Bucky都会帮他把后颈上新生的、短短细细的发茬修掉，不然总是和战斗服摩擦得发痒。  
Steve金发的手感也变了，变得比注射血清前要粗一些，也更硬一些，就像是经过了漫长的蛰伏期以后换了毛，真正长成了一头年轻的雄狮要发出他的怒吼，要带领他的追随者们走向胜利。  
——然后Bucky就给他剃了个大背头。  
超级帅，Steve收到的情书又翻了两倍。

再后来啊，那一天，Steve结束了一天的战斗回到帐篷里。  
他像往常一样冲了个澡，沉沉地睡了一觉。第二天醒来的时候他习惯性地拿起洗漱台上放着的推子递给身后——但这一次，他没有等到回应。  
他突然想起来，原来Bucky已经在昨天掉下了悬崖。  
而他只是眼睁睁地、看着他坠落在雪谷里。  
却抓不住他的手。

 

Steve慢慢地、慢慢地靠着墙壁滑坐下去。  
推子从他手中掉落，发出一声沉闷的撞击声。

 

三  
时隔七十年后醒来，物是人非。  
亲眼看见自己的纪念博物馆是什么感觉呢？  
Steve站在博物馆的入口处看着Bucky的展板，他在心里无声地问，Bucky，你会是什么感觉呢？  
你一定会得意洋洋地笑，看，这是我！

他在生活用品陈列区看到了那个推子。  
再怎么细心地保养又怎么抵得过七十年的侵蚀。  
七十年的侵蚀又何止只改变了这一把小小的推子呢。

他没有多看一眼，转身离开。

Steve回他的博物馆拿走了他的制服。和一个推子。

他的Bucky还活着。

四  
推子已经不能用了。  
现在已经没有这种推子了，Steve在路边的小店里买了个新的，在现代这叫理发器，可充电式的，还有不同的档位调节，按一下开关就会嗡嗡嗡地工作起来，剃得又快又好。  
只可惜他还没来得及给Bucky用下，Bucky就把自己冻起来了。

我可以等。Steve对自己说。  
至少Bucky还活着，这就是他最大的幸福了。

没有等多久。Shuri说她找到了方法，并且试验成功了。  
在解冻那一天，Steve用理发器又把自己的头发剃得有点惨不忍睹。

“You're a Punk.”  
“It's me.”

 

五  
Bucky和Steve躺在草地上，周围是他们养的羊群三三两两地散落着，悠闲地啃着草。  
他们两都蓄起了胡须，不过Steve的更浓些，配上他金色的毛发，Bucky总说他是狮子王。这会儿狮子王正闭着眼睛呢，感受瓦坎达草原上平缓的风。他的身侧是Bucky一只手枕在脑后，嘴里叼着草，轻声地哼起当年布鲁克林街头的小调来。  
“Steve？”  
“Uh？”  
“你看那朵云像不像你的胡子？”  
Steve睁开眼搜寻着Bucky说的那朵云，“不，我觉得更像你的。”  
“我的胡子可没你的扎手。”  
“看来我得让你感受下我的胡子。”Steve翻了个身往Bucky那一扑把他压在身下，拿他的胡子去蹭Bucky的脸颊，他们打闹着，像长大的狮狼仍然和小时候一样亲昵地玩耍。

他们渐渐地不闹了。  
他们面对面、鼻尖紧贴着，静静地、贪婪地看着对方。

一切都悄悄地。  
有一朵花开的声音。

也没有谁主动，只有羊儿看见了，两颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑近了，四片好看的唇瓣相接了。  
他们叩开牙关，交换了一个温柔的吻。  
这也许是一个迟到了七十年、或者更久的吻。

但是谁在乎呢。  
在颠沛流离了一个世纪以后，他们终于回家了。


End file.
